Sleepless
by MyNameIsBack
Summary: Conversations nocturnes entre Grey et Juvia à propos de leurs douleurs passées, de leurs sentiments et de leurs regrets. (Partie 1: post Grand Jeux Magiques, Juvia ressasse la "mort" de Grey et lui en parle. Partie 2: trois ans après la Guerre d'Arbaless, Grey se confie à propos de ce qu'il a ressentis face au sacrifice de Juvia)
1. Chapter 1 : Juvia

Bonjour, bonsoir!

Ici une petite histoire qui se passe après les Grands Jeux Magiques, et est donc à propos du scan 334 : ce n'est pas vraiment un spoil parce que ça date, mais au moins vous êtes prévenus

Pour rappel: Grey a protégé Juvia d'un assaut de mini-dragon qui l'ont tué (du moins un instant seulement). Ensuite Ultear a remonté le temps et Grey en est finalement sortit indemne. Dans cette histoire, Grey ne se souvient pas vraiment de cette minute écoulée: j'ai en partie joué là-dessus.

Enjoy!

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le visage d'une pâleur à en faire blêmir un fantôme. Ses draps étaient inhabituellement défaits et humides. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, comme en pleine crise de panique. Elle passa vivement sa main sur son front pour se débarrasser de la sueur qui en perlait, et se leva du même mouvement. Confuse, et en proie à un affreux pressentiment qu'elle ne savait comment chasser, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre pour inspirer l'air frais de la douce ville de Magnolia.

La nuit noir ne laissait discerner des rues que ce que les faibles rayons de la lune -cachés par les nuages- et les quelques réverbères daignaient éclairer. Pourtant le vent frais passant sur la colline de Fairy Hills ne parvenait pas à l'apaiser. Ce cauchemar revenait sans cesse la hanter. Chaque fois qu'elle clignait des yeux les images se précisaient, et s'enfonçaient dans son esprit comme un coup de poignard. Elle inspira, expira, mais rien n'y fit. Ça ne suffisait pas. Réouvrant ses yeux souillés de ces images d'épouvantes, elle remarqua qu'une fine pluie avait commencé à dégouliner du ciel.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux azurs et soupira une fois de plus. La nuit était déjà finie pour elle. Elle tenta alors de se faire un thé, mais ses mains tremblaient encore, en remplissant sa bouilloire. Le présentiment, qu'elle savait pourtant faux, ne voulait pas partir.

Elle prit finalement une veste et chaussa la première paire qui vint -à savoir des chaussons- et finalement sortit de cette pièce devenue étouffante. A pas feutrés, elle longea les couloirs de Fairy Hills, de sorte à ne pas être entendue par ses comparses, et referma avec précaution la lourde porte d'entrée.

Elle frissonna en posant un premier pied sur le sol froid et mouillé et, resserrant sa pauvre veste en laine, avança d'un pas mesuré sous la bruine. Elle marcha tout d'abord lentement, pour tenter de calmer son cœur, puis plus vite, pour fuir ses pensées, puis courut, pour tout oublier.

Et si son esprit confus n'avait déterminé aucune destination, ses pas la menèrent néanmoins devant l'appartement de son aimé. Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de son reflexe, sa passion étant désormais ancrée dans son âme comme un navire à son port, mais ses yeux trahissaient son angoisse.

Normalement, près de lui, ses yeux pétillaient, de joie, d'envie, de passion ou d'amour. Désormais ils étaient dévorés par la peur. Elle les ferma intensément, et se laissa échouer sur la marche du trottoir près d'un réverbère.

Il est là, évidemment qu'il est là. Tout va bien. Tout va très bien. Rien ne s'est passé, rien ne va se passer, rien…

Un grincement résonne, une fenêtre s'ouvre. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le sujet de toutes ses pensées sortait prendre l'air de sa fenêtre au deuxième étage. Il essayait d'allumer sa cigarette. Son briquet était presque vide, et il l'agitait vivement, agacé, jurant à demi-mot, en espérant profiter du peu de gaz qui restait. Son regard cependant croisa celui de la bleue et sa surprise fut si grande que la flamme enfin produite lui brula davantage les doigts que la cigarette**. « Putain ! »**

Elle-même fut très surprise et de son apparition, et de son juron soudain, et ne put que se confondre en excuses. Lui -son doigt meurtris dans sa bouche pour calmer la brulure- était passablement énervé. Il avait l'habitude qu'elle le suive, mais au milieu de la nuit, ça tenait de la folie.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là à cette heure Juvia, putain ! »**

**« ****Pardon, pardon Gray-sama… Juvia… Juvia se promenait****… ****Mais elle s'en va ! »**

Elle se releva derechef de son trottoir et s'apprêta à partir.

**« Eh tu sais, je m'en fous que tu me suives de jour, mais vraiment la nuit j'aimerais être un peu seul tu vois ?** » Reprit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux de jais

« **Cela n'arrivera plus, Juvia promet** » répondit-elle en s'inclinant en guise d'excuse et sans plus de frivolité.

Gray fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose semblait étrange chez elle, même si, de loin, il ne voyait qu'à peine son visage. Son ton peut-être ? Sa gestuelle ? Quelque chose, dieu seul sait quoi, lui soufflait que le comportement de sa camarade était anormal. Alors avant qu'elle ne partît trop loin, il lui jeta un **« Hey ! Tout va bien ? »**

Son **« Oui, oui ! Ne vous en faites pas** » qu'elle lui jeta en se retournant ne le convainc pas le moins du monde. Il vit cette fois son sourire à la lumière des lampes, et non, tout n'allait pas bien.

A la longue, il avait appris à savoir ce que voulaient dire ses expressions du visage. Sans surprise, elle souriait beaucoup. Elle souriait gaiement à toute personne de la guilde. Ce sourire se teintait toujours de conviction lorsque l'on venait lui demander un service, ou lorqu'elle parlait à un client. Ou il y avait encore ce sourire gêné, qu'elle adressait avec politesse gênée à ceux qui l'ennuyaient.

Le sourire, c'était sa grande parade à tout. Mais même avec Grey ses sourires variaient : celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était prise d'une de ses divagations, celui qu'elle arborait confiante lors de leurs combats, celui plus intime qu'elle lui offrait avec amour lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de bien. Et puis il y avait le sourire faux. Le sourire « je vais bien », le sourire hypocrite qu'il détestait. Voilà. C'était celui-là ce soir.

**« Il fait froid dehors, pourquoi tu te balades comme ça à peine habillée ?** » Il enchaina, inquiet.

**« Juvia aime la pluie »**

Toujours ce sourire.

**« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleut ? »**

Elle cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Et toujours ce putain de sourire.

**« Seul le ciel sait ça, voyons, Grey-sama »**

Il soupira et claqua la langue, puis lui rejeta un regard crispé. **« Aller monte. Tu vas pas rester comme ça sous la pluie »** Elle semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il lui proposait. Il soupira de nouveau. **« Laisse-tomber j'arrive ».**

La seconde suivante, il avait disparu de sa fenêtre tandis qu'elle fixait cette-dernière, encore hébétée, peu certaine de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Il descendit finalement quatre à quatre les marches de ses escaliers, non sans jurer plus d'une fois au passage. Il arriva à sa hauteur d'un pas rageur mais, au lieu de s'énerver, constata plus précisément le drôle d'état dans lequel se trouvait sa camarade.

Finement vêtue d'un pyjama en satin, d'une petite veste en laine et de pantoufles trempées, la jeune femme tremblait de froid. Ses cheveux en désordre détonnaient avec le soin qu'elle leur portait habituellement, et la coquetterie teintée de convenance qu'elle avait toujours. Ses yeux bleus semblaient enfoncés, du moins pas tout à fait ouverts, et arborés de cernes bien visibles maintenant qu'une couche de fond de teint ne les masquaient plus. La blancheur de sa peau n'arrangeait rien au portrait de la bleue qui s'apparentait davantage à un fantôme, ou du moins à la femme de la pluie, plutôt qu'à la fière et somptueuse néréide qu'il connnaissait.

Il s'agissait là d'un visage inconnu, et qui l'inquiéta plus qu'autre chose. Sans entendre ses protestations, il lui prit alors le poignet et la mena à l'abri dans son appartement.

Ahurie, elle voulut à peine passer le seuil de la porte, et, même le faisant -sous ses ordres-, s'avança d'un pas prudent, les yeux parcourant scrupuleusement la pièce. Le dos rond, et quelque peu fascinée, elle tentait de se faire le plus petite possible, comme si, quelque part, elle détonnait dans cet espace qu'elle avait tant fantasmé. Il poussa un léger gloussement à sa démarche, et l'invita à s'asseoir, tout en lui tendant une couverture.

**« Bon. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »** Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Grey, assis près de la fenêtre lui demanda si elle était d'accord pour qu'il fume devant elle (ce à quoi elle acquiesça – elle n'allait pas le contraindre dans son propre appartement). **« Dis-moi »,** reprit-il entre deux bouffées. Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, formant un début de sourire hypocrite mais il la coupa net. **« A d'autres le « je vais bien », s'il-te-plait, on va pas y passer des heures ». **

Lui-même dû se rendre compte que ses paroles étaient abruptes -même si cela ne l'avait pas le moins perturbé du monde-, puisqu'il toussa un peu et tenta de reprendre ses mots : **« Je veux dire… Tu sais… Je suis pas un monstre, je peux comprendre, je te jugerai pas »** Puis il lui servit un de ces sourires carnassiers, un peu mesquin même, dont il a le secret **« Je sais que t'es un peu tarée mais je peux pas croire que tu le sois au point de sortir seule sans veste dans le froid à trois heures du matin ». **

Elle contempla son sourire. Dieu ce qu'il la faisait chavirer ç'en devenait indécent. Elle gloussa elle-même un peu à sa réplique et se décida enfin à répondre sincèrement, même si elle détestait se présenter devant lui si piteusement.

**« Juvia n'arrivait pas à dormir »**

La réponse ne le surprit pas vraiment, mais il fut au moins content qu'elle lui réponde. **« Ok, super ! »** C'était stupide de dire ça, mais elle le rendait nerveux. **« Enfin non… pas super… mais je comprends. Je dors mal moi aussi ». **

Elle aussi était nerveuse : genoux serrés, mains précautionneusement posées sur ses cuisses, le regard fuyant. C'est vrai que la situation était anormale, il faut dire. Lucy allait encore ragoter le lendemain si ça se savait. Gray grimaça à l'idée, mais très honnêtement comprenait que l'on se fasse des idées. Qui ne s'en ferait pas ? Lui-même à cet instant…

**« Pourquoi du coup ? »** Poursuivit-il pour mettre fin à ces pensées.

Il examina son regard, il parlait de lui-même. **« Cauchemars ? »** répondit-il à sa place, plus sérieusement. La mâchoire de la jeune femme se resserra instinctivement. Les images retournaient encore en boucle. Elle frissonna.

Son silence était très significatif. Entre eux deux, ce n'était normalement jamais le plus causant. Elle faisait souvent conversation pour deux, parlant de choses et d'autre, sans se soucier de l'intérêt des dites choses. Pourtant il se retrouvait contre toute attente à être celui qui poussait à la conversation sans grand succès il est vrai.

**« Il y avait quoi dans ce cauchemar ? **» Il la cherchait du regard en penchant la tête, mais ses yeux fixaient fermement la fenêtre. Il soupira en reportant la cigarette à sa bouche. **« J'en fais aussi tu sais des cauchemars ».** Toujours pas de réaction.

Il s'apprêtait à abandonner mais se mit à réfléchir. Il fronça cette fois les sourcils **« J'ai un rapport avec ce rêve ? ». **

Elle se retourna instantanément vers lui, un mélange de stupeur et d'horreur arborant son visage fatigué. **« C'est très clairement un oui » **chuchota-t-il avec appréhension. **« Ça fait depuis qu'on est revenus des Jeux Magiques que je te trouve bizarre, et fatiguée »** Il avait remarqué -malgré son fond de teint - qu'elle dormait mal la nuit, ou qu'elle était souvent perdue dans ses pensées, ou qu'elle venait plus tard à la guilde « **Ça a un lien avec ce qui s'est passé ? »**

Le cœur de la bleue se remit à cogner contre sa poitrine en ressassant les images qu'elle fuyait depuis des semaines. Consumée par ses songes, elle ferma intensément les yeux. Elle entendait encore, comme si elle y assistait de nouveau, le bruit sourd des coups de feu tirés par ces créatures infâmes. Elle revoyait encore et encore le premier coup, le deuxième, et la dizaine d'autres, qui le traversaient comme une vulgaire feuille de papier. Elle sentait encore cette odeur immonde, de souffre et de cendre, envahir ses narines.

**« … j'en ai pas gardé de souvenirs »** Elle n'écoutait plus vraiment ce qu'il disait. La fatigue l'emmenait sur une pente glissante, faite d'hallucinations et de rêves lucides. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voulait partir loin de lui, suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne l'entende pas pleurer. « **… même Lyon n'a rien voulu me dire, je veux dire, c'est bizarre… ».** Il ne se rendait pas compte. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se rende compte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Elle voulait tout garder pour elle : sa peur, son angoisse, sa honte. Elle voulait le protéger, et se protéger elle-même, faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Mais c'était un rêve trop utopique.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec elle, il poussa un énième soupir, et se leva finalement. **« T'as pas besoin de me parler, tant pis, une autre fois. Tu veux quoi ? Café ? Thé ? »** A vrai dire, il n'attendit pas même sa réponse, la connaissant suffisamment. Il mit de l'eau dans la bouilloire, l'alluma, puis fouilla au fond de ses placards en quête d'un sachet de thé.

**« Gray-sama est mort »**

Il écarquilla les yeux et s'immobilisa immédiatement. Seul le sifflement de la bouilloire résonnait dans la pièce lorsqu'il se retourna.

Elle le fixait, d'un regard terrifiant, vide, aride, si éloigné de ce qu'elle donnait d'habitude à voir. Elle avait fait un effort surhumain pour dire ces simples mots, et pour rationnaliser toute l'horreur qu'elle subissait depuis cet évènement tragique.

Lui ne savait que dire. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. D'un rire nerveux, il esquissa toutefois **« Eh je suis bien vivant, tu vois ».**

**« Tu es mort »,** répéta-t-elle cependant, ne pouvant soutenir le regard davantage, ou encore empêcher cette fois une larme de rouler le long de sa joue. **« Devant mes yeux »**

Les yeux du brun s'adoucirent, il éteignit la bouilloire -qui faisait alors un bruit d'enfer- et se rapprocha d'elle tout en lui tendant sa tasse. **« Mais rien ne s'est vraiment passé tu sais… »**

**« Si, ça s'est produit. Juvia le sais, ce n'était pas un rêve »**

Elle le revoyait encore. Ce rayon qui lui transperçait la poitrine. Le sang qui giclait, son regard qui se vidait.

**« Pourtant je suis en vie »** Répondit-il

Puis le deuxième coup au ventre, le troisième au bras, le quatrième…

**« Je te promet… »**

Et enfin celui à la tête, qui l'atteint alors qu'il n'était guère plus qu'une poupée de chiffon. Le sang qui jaillit de son crâne, ses yeux qui n'avaient plus rien de leur éclat, son corps transpercé de part en part. Et ce sang, ce sang, partout, partout…

**« … Je vais bien »**

Elle ne tenait plus, ses mains fébriles accrochées à son visage, couvrant ses yeux souillés d'horreurs. Elle se leva, elle voulait prendre l'air, oublier, respirer, tout sauf revoir ça.

**« Tout… tout ne va pas bien » **Elle en hurlait de rage et désespoir. **« C'est de la faute de Juvia, de **_**sa**_** faute ! »**. Les larmes coulaient ardemment tandis qu'elle faisait les cent pas et que Grey se retrouvait là désemparé.

**« Attend, Attend, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » **Il voulut s'approcher d'elle, mais elle ne faisait que reculer. Bras tendus vers elle, confus, il se sentait impuissant face aux pleurs de sa camarades.

**« Grey-sama, Grey-sama… »** Elle hyperventilait, et n'arrivait pas à articuler ses phrases.

Bien maladroitement, il s'approcha d'elle. Lui prenant doucement les bras, elle frémit, de peur, de confusion et de surprise, puis se laissa faire. **« Chhh… calme-toi, tout va bien… »**. Il lui tapotait légèrement les épaules d'un rythme régulier, quoiqu'avec un peu de distance.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Non, réellement, il n'avait jamais vu un tel flot d'émotion chez sa camarade. Il la voyait toujours mesurée en tout, ajustant ses mots, ses gestes, même dans ses élans d'affection. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi désemparée, fragile et désespérée qu'en cet instant. Et il devait bien admettre que ça avait de quoi lui retourner l'estomac.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait à vrai dire, ni ce qu'elle avait pu voir, et qui la hantait depuis des jours. Mais il saisissait quelque part l'horreur qu'elle avait pu ressentir assistant à sa… mort ? (Il ne savait comment imaginer ça, c'était très étrange). Il ne pensait d'ailleurs pas même avoir cet impact sur les autres.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Oh oui. Elle lui faisait savoir chaque jour que Dieu faisait ! Par des cadeaux, des sourires, des soupirs, des attentions, des regards… Mais il n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de penser que tout ça… tout ça n'était pas vraiment réel, ni vraiment possible. Malgré l'importance qu'elle avait fini par prendre -en tant que camarade, qu'amie, que..- il n'arrivait pas à croire que ses sentiments fussent autre chose qu'une vanité, qu'une vague émotion passagère. Persistante, certes, mais éphémère.

Pourtant elle était là, devant ses yeux, à ressasser comme la pire tragédie ce qui n'était en réalité pas vraiment sa mort. Comptait-il à ce point ?

Il essaya de la faire revenir à ses esprits, en l'asseyant sur le fauteuil, et lui tendant cette fois un verre d'eau fraiche, mais son pauvre cœur s'affolait en tous sens, et des larmes perlaient toujours à flot de ses yeux.

**« Eh… t'en fais pas… Je suis là, tu vois, il s'est rien passé c'est pas grave… »**

Elle secouait frénétiquement la tête, toujours secouée de sanglots

**« Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends pas… **

**-Alors explique-moi ! »**

Elle laissa couler un long silence. Elle referma ses paupières, prit une large inspiration, puis enfin, contenant ses larmes, daigna le regarder droit dans le yeux. Ces yeux bleu marine, qu'elle avait si souvent regardé… et à présent si inhabituellement inquiets. Elle aussi le voyait sous un jour nouveau.

Elle détourna toutefois le regard. Elle avait trop honte pour continuer à l'admirer.

**« Juvia… c'est Juvia qui aurait dû… qui aurait dû mourir…. Grey-sama… Grey-sama s'est interposé »**

Grey cligna une fois ou deux des yeux. Il l'avait sauvé ? S'était sacrifié pour elle ?

Enfin, ce n'était pas bien étonnant lui qui avait déjà tenté d'utiliser son Ice Shield…

Au-delà de cela, il sentit une forme de soulagement. Dans cette autre réalité, il n'était finalement pas mort pour rien. Il avait sauvé quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui, c'était le principal.

Cependant il haussa un sourcil.

**« Je ne comprends pas vraiment le problème... »**

Elle se retourna subitement vers lui, comme s'il venait de blasphémer.

**« Grey-sama ne comprend pas où est le problème ? Il ne comprend pas ? Comment ne peut-il pas comprendre ? Juvia l'a tué ! »**

**-Wow, wow, WOW, deux secondes là. Tu ne m'a pas tué ! **

**-C'est tout comme ! » **Répliqua-t-elle en serrant les poings qu'elle fixa intensément **« Juvia… Juvia ne sait faire que des mauvaises choses… Elle n'a pas changé »** Les larmes recommencèrent à tomber. **« Elle est toujours la femme de la pluie qui apporte le malheur, elle ne sait faire que le mal, malgré tous ses efforts… Elle ne mérite pas d'être à… »**

Cette-fois il s'énerva pour de bon et se leva d'un coup de sa chaise **« D'être où ? A Fairy Tail ? Maintenant ça suffit ces conneries ! Evidemment que tu mérites d'y être pauvre idiote ! » **

Son changement de ton la prit par surprise et elle se mit, éberluée, à le fixer sans un mot. **« Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu as prouvé des milliers de fois que tu la valais ta place ! T'as pas le droit de douter de ça ! »**

Elle en resta muette un instant. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour répliquer, il la coupa nette.

**« Non putain réponds pas ! T'as rien à répondre ! C'est toi qui comprends pas ! Tu vois pas que je me suis sacrifié pour toi justement parce que tu en valais mille fois la peine ? »**

De nouveau elle demeura silencieuse : stoïque, ébahie, croyant à peine ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Lui, essoufflé d'avoir crié, prit lentement conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, et vira progressivement au rouge écarlate.

**« Je… je veux dire… »** Il bredouilla, gêné, tandis qu'elle-même rougissait à vue d'œil. **« Tu… enfin… tu méritais… je veux dire, j'aurais… »**

Elle toussota un peu, tentant de le sauver de sa gêne **« Gray-sama aurait fait ça pour tous ses camarades c'est ça ? Tout comme Juvia l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui ».**

N'importe qui ? Vraiment ? Sans trop savoir pourquoi, son affirmation lui parut injuste. Mais il ne pouvait pas la contredire. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

**« Ouais… Ouais, voilà, c'est ça… »** répondit-il promptement, passant sa main derrière la nuque.

La surprise avait détourné l'attention de Juvia un bref instant, et finalement elle put constater que ce bref échange lui avait fait du bien. Elle avait eu besoin de vider son sac, et de partager son désarroi. Aussi esquissa-t-elle enfin un semblant de sourire sincère -bien qu'épuisé- lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la pluie avait cessé.** « Juvia ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant, merci pour cette discussion Grey-sama.**

**-Ouais, bien sûr, pas de problème,** lui répondit-il à demi sûr de lui. Surtout, il admirait son sourire, qui arrivait comme une éclaircie après l'orage. Le rouge n'avait toujours pas quitté ses joues.

« **Quand tu veux** »

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites le moi le commentaire ou mettez cette histoire en favoris ! 😊


	2. Chapter 2 : Grey

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Comme promis, voici la deuxième partie de ce petit recueil ! Je ne pensais sincèrement pas faire une suite de ce one-shot, mais comme de nombreuses (ok nombreuses, 8 à tout casser) personnes ont voulu une suite, ou imaginé qu'il y en aurait une, je me suis un peu creusé les méninges. Ce n'est peut-être pas la suite que vous imaginiez (pas directe en tout cas), mais j'aime beaucoup la tournure qu'elle a pris. Je me suis vraiment attardé sur les dialogues, et j'ai vraiment essayé de traduire la relation entre les deux. J'espère que cela vous plaira 😊 Dites-le moi en commentaire !

* * *

Partie 2 :

**« Il y a seulement de la malchance à n'être pas aimé ; il y a du malheur à ne point aimer.** » Albert Camus

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il se sentait suffoquer, comme en apnée. Voilà déjà quinze longues minutes que ses yeux se sont ouverts, et qu'il fixe le plafond dans l'espoir de se calmer. Un instant perdu, déboussolé et le cœur battant, il s'était quelque peu redressé pour mieux se situer Adaptant ses yeux à la nuit noire, il put constater qu'il était bien chez lui, chez eux. Rien à craindre. Il s'était alors rallongé sans bruit, malgré ses tremblements. Il avait inspiré et expiré plusieurs fois lentement, silencieusement. Il avait voulu compter les moutons aussi, mais ça c'était bien une de ses techniques à elle, pas à lui.

Il étouffait dans cette chambre. Il s'était retenu un long moment mais voilà, il avait besoin de sortir, besoin de respirer.

Tout doucement, avec le plus de précautions du monde, il entreprit de soulever le draps qui lui couvrait encore les jambes. Il posa un pied, puis un autre sur le sol, et se dirigea, à pas feutrés, le dos rond, vers la porte de la chambre. Il serra les dents lorsque celle-ci grinça en l'ouvrant, et se contenta alors de se faufiler dans son simple entrebâillement.

En sortant de la chambre, il inspira lourdement, et frotta d'une main lasse ses yeux fatigués. Rentrant dans le salon, un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui fit comprendre sa fatigue. Trois heures du matin. Il jura dans sa barbe évidemment, il fallait qu'après une mission son cerveau fasse des siennes.

Enfin arrivé dans la cuisine, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le deuxième placard sur la droite, l'ouvrit, et tendit le bras afin d'atteindre la dernière étagère.

**« Tout va bien Grey-sama ? »**

Il sursauta immédiatement et cacha maladroitement derrière son dos l'objet qu'il recherchait alors désespérément. Elle soupira.

**« Juvia sait très bien où sont cachées les cigarettes depuis le temps tu sais ? »**

Il laissa alors retomber ses épaules. Il n'arrivera jamais à lui cacher quoique ce soit, inutile d'essayer.

**« Retourne te coucher, j'avais juste un peu envie de fumer, rien de grave**, Lui répondit-il avec lassitude.

**-Mais tu ne fumes jamais s'il n'y a rien de grave**, fit-elle remarquer, haussant les sourcils et le cherchant du regard »

Il claqua la langue sur sa perspicacité. Pourquoi aimait-t-il les filles intelligentes déjà ?

**« Ecoute, laisse-moi juste un moment et je retournerai me coucher d'accord ?** Tenta-t-il de négocier,** J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air là, maintenant** »

Elle esquissa un léger sourire, à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et la douce compréhension, tout en s'approchant de lui. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un de ses t-shirt, ses hanches se balançaient doucement au rythme de ses pas, et ses yeux brillaient au lueurs de la lune. Et pourquoi était-elle si belle ?

**« Tu n'as pas besoin de ça,** dit-elle en tendant la main vers le paquet de cigarettes

**-Je te jure que si,** répondit-il, tout en les portant hors d'atteinte. »

Elle lui jeta un regard réprobateur tout en mettant ses mains sur ses -merveilleuses- hanches.

« **Juste une ! Promis.**

**\- Une ou dix ça ne change rien, ces saletés sont de vrais poisons **

**\- Peut-être, mais t'as bien conscience que je ne vais pas me sentir mieux avec du thé, j'espère ? »**

Elle haussa plus haut ses sourcils encore, avec un petit sourire de défi sur le visage. «** Au contraire, Juvia pense qu'il n'y a rien qu'une tasse de thé ne puisse résoudre »**

Il esquissa un léger rire : **« Tu sais que tu es la seule à penser ça, pas vrai ?**

**-Peut-être, mais cela ne veut pas dire que Juvia a tort**, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il lui adressa un sourire sincère -un de ceux qu'elle aimait le plus- traduisant toute sa reconnaissance d'avoir dans sa vie une femme suffisamment incroyable pour le faire rire dans des moments comme ceux-là. Mais son sourire s'évapora rapidement, tandis qu'il maintenait fermement son regard dans le sien.

**« S'il-te-plait ?** »

Elle ne pouvait pas résister à regard, et il en avait bien conscience. D'autant plus, les yeux à demi-fermés du brun trahissaient sa fatigue, et elle savait qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir autrement.

**« Bon, d'accord,** concéda-t-elle à contre-cœur, son sourire se transformant en une grimace de défaite. **Mais alors juste une !** Elle poursuivit en levant son index. **Tu l'as promis !** »

Il lui sourit en retour et l'embrassa sur la joue.

**« Promis »**

Puis il ouvrit la porte, la laissant, toujours le doigt en l'air, et le rouge aux joues. Baissant les bras cependant, l'inquiétude remplaça vite toute émotion sur son visage.

Une fois dehors, il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il avait besoin de fraicheur, même si nous n'étions alors qu'à la fin d'un hiver plutôt doux, et d'espace. D'être seul, voilà, il avait besoin d'être seul avec ses pensées. Et sa cigarette. Ni une ni deux, s'asseyant sur la dernière marche de l'escalier menant de son appartement directement à la rue, il s'empara de l'une d'entre elle, et se saisit de son briquet. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'allumer, le vent ne soufflant pas fort cette nuit-là, et il en inspira une forte bouffée. Il se détendit tout en soufflant sa fumée qui s'en alla doucement là où le vent la porta.

Il prit un temps pour apprécier le paysage. La fumée était curieusement gracieuse, ce soir, à s'envoler légèrement, au milieu des arbres et des rues pavées. La rue était idéalement déserte, si ce n'est peut-être un chat passant par là en vitesse. Les réverbères n'étaient pas allumés -personne n'étant passé devant depuis une heure ou deux- et l'on pouvait apprécier la pureté des rayons de la lune. La lueur lunaire donnait à la ville des couleurs douçâtres, d'un gris teinté de violet, en particulier sur le canal, calme ce soir-là, offrant au ciel un fidèle reflet, troublé à peine par quelques nénuphars.

Grey contempla un moment le paysage, sa beauté, son calme, et entrepris de faire durer la cigarette -puisque c'était sa seule. Mais non. Les clapotis de l'eau, les doux rayons de la lune, la fumée noire glissant avec langueur dans ses poumons, rien n'arrivait vraiment à lui faire oublier son cauchemar. Il en tremblait encore, quand il y pensait. Tout avait été beaucoup trop réel pour qu'il l'efface d'un revers de main, ou d'une bouffée de cigarette.

De rage, il écrasa sa seule cigarette à moitié fumée sur les pavés de la rue, et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Il ferma intensément les yeux, puis soupira lourdement.

Une goutte roula le long de sa joue, puis sa sœur, sur l'autre joue. Il serra la mâchoire aussi fort qu'il put, mais ce fut bientôt un torrent de larmes qui dévalait sur son visage impuissant et rageur. S'échappa bientôt un sanglot, puis plusieurs. Il plaqua sa main devant sa bouche pour se faire taire, mais rien à faire, ça lui faisait trop mal. Il sentait son cœur se serrer cruellement dans sa poitrine. Il renifla bruyamment et passa maladroitement sa main sur ses yeux pour en effacer les larmes, jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne doucement lui caresser le dos.

Il leva la tête, sans être véritablement surpris, vers la bleue qui vint s'asseoir près de lui, tout en le prenant délicatement dans ses bras. Il essaya de reprendre un peu de contenance, au moins auprès d'elle, mais il arrêta de se battre quand elle l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe, tout en lui chuchotant **« Pleure autant que tu veux, personne ne te jugera jamais pour ça »**.

A ces mots, un vaste sentiment d'abandon l'envahit, le sentiment de pouvoir enfin arrêter de résister, le sentiment qui vous dit « Ce n'est pas grave », « peu importe ». Il fit alors mollement tomber sa tête contre elle tout en laissant couler ses larmes. Elle, la gorge nouée, comme chaque fois où il s'abandonnait à ses démons, lui caressait doucement les cheveux, chuchotant de temps à autre un « Tout va bien », faute de pouvoir en dire davantage.

Lorsqu'il se calma un peu, il se redressa, et essuya prestement ses yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré.

« **Excuse-moi,** bredouilla-t-il

**-Il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser, Grey-sama**, sourit-elle en lui tendant un large paquet de mouchoir »

Il fixa un court instant le paquet de mouchoir, étonné qu'elle ait ça sur elle, ou qu'elle y ait même pensé, puis se mit à rire tout en s'empara du bout de tissu.

**« Toujours plus prévoyante que moi hein ? »**

Elle posa sur son visage rougit par les larmes un regard d'une infinie douceur, tandis qu'un peu gêné, il tournait la tête pour se moucher -un peu bruyamment, c'est vrai. Quand il fut véritablement calmé, il eut un long silence, où il demeura, songeur, les yeux rivés sur le canal. Au bout d'un moment, Juvia, le cherchant des yeux, lui demanda avec prudence :

**« Donc… à propos de quoi était-ce cette fois ? »** Elle cherchait avidement dans ses yeux quelques réponses, mais il continuait à regarder dans le vague, sans même réagir à sa question. **« Ur ? Deliora ? »**

Il secoua la tête.

**« Ou alors à propos de la guilde ? »**

Il soupira et lui jeta un regard fatigué l'observant de long en large, avant de se résigner à répondre en secouant de nouveau la tête. **« Non ».** Puis il se remit à fixer l'horizon. **« A propos de toi »**

Sa réponse sembla la surprendre. Il ne lui avait jamais fait un aveu pareil. Pas en six mois de relation en tout cas. **« Juvia ? »**

Il fronça les sourcils. **« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te surprend autant ? Tu comptes autant pour moi, hein… »**

Elle se remit rapidement de sa surprise, et forma un sourire.** « Eh bien, Juvia pensait qu'elle n'apparaissait que dans les rêves de Grey-sama »**

Il esquissa un léger rire «** Ouais, aussi.**

**-Ah bon ? Quel genre de rêve ?** s'enquit-elle, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

**-Devine,** lui répondit-il, à cheval entre la fatigue et l'amusement. »

Elle réfléchit un moment, main sur le menton, avant de répondre, à tout hasard **« Erotique ? »**

Il s'étouffa et rougit ardemment **« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est la première chose qui te viens à l'esprit ? »**

Elle haussa les épaules **« Cela semblait évident »**

Il pouffa à sa réponse puis leva les yeux au ciel **« Ouais, bien sûr, c'est toujours**_** que**_** du sexe. Contente ? »** Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il lui était déjà arrivé -plus d'une fois- de rêver de leur mariage ou de leurs futurs enfants… C'était bien trop gênant, et puis surtout elle risquait encore de repartir dans un de ses délires. Et oh bon sang, Grey savait à quel point il était difficile de la faire revenir de ses fantasmes.

**« Cela va à Juvia »**

**« Cool »** Rit-il. Mais son sourire s'éteignit progressivement. Quelque chose d'autre occupait ses pensées.

Elle soupira doucement. Elle détestait le voir comme ça : le regard dans le vague, le visage éteint. Elle savait combien ses souvenirs pouvaient le hanter, et elle se doutait bien de quoi il s'agissait.

**« C'est ce reportage sur la guerre d'Albaress qu'on a regardé hier ? »**

Il haussa les épaules « **Ouais, peut-être, je sais pas, ça a dû m'y faire repenser… »**

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la guerre, et l'on célébrait ces temps-ci sa fin. A cette occasion, les chaines de lacrimavision rappelaient les différentes étapes, revenaient sur les lieux, interrogeaient les témoins, informaient sur l'évolution des rénovations… Et en tant qu'acteurs centraux du conflit, Fairy Tail avait bien sûr été allégrement interviewé : Grey lui-même avait dû se plier au jeu des journalistes. Juvia avait insisté pour regarder le reportage qui passait le soir dernier, trouvant son Grey-sama très vidéogénique depuis les Grands Jeux Magiques. Elle grimaça : il était réticent à l'idée de regarder ça, mais elle l'avait mis sur le compte de la gêne. C'est vrai qu'il avait légèrement frémi aux images d'archives du champ de bataille qu'ils avaient côtoyé. Et c'était vrai aussi qu'il avait souffert de syndromes post-traumatiques après la guerre. Elle se sentait coupable maintenant de lui avoir fait revivre de désagréables souvenirs.

**« Juvia est désolée, elle n'aurait pas dû insister… »**

Il s'empressa de la rassurer : **« Non, non, t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas de ta faute faut bien que je regarde ça en face non ? Et qui aurait cru que je ferais un cauchemar hein ? C'est mon stupide cerveau qui s'est encore emballé pour rien ! »** Il esquissa un petit rire gêné pour agrémenter ses justification, mais Juvia grimaçait encore. Il soupira. **« Te fais pas de soucis pour ça, tu l'as dit, tout va bien »**

Elle souffla légèrement, elle aussi, yeux rivés sur l'horizon. **« Juvia ne sais pas vraiment ce que Gray-sama ressent, à vrai dire. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de souvenirs du combat, juste du début. Elle se souviens de la frustration et de la douleur de devoir se battre contre Grey, mais le reste est assez flou. Tout s'est passé très vite. **» Elle fit une petite pause avant de poursuivre. « **Juvia se souviens aussi vaguement des yeux affolés de Grey-sama, et de… de l'épée de glace qui le transperçait ».** Elle se pinça les lèvres en se rappelant cela.

Il la fixa un temps, bouche un peu entrouverte, avant de rire jaune.

**« Ouais sur ça tu m'as un peu volé la vedette non ?**

**-Juvia n'avait pas du tout l'intention de.. »** commença-t-elle en se retournant vers lui en sursaut. Puis elle réfléchit en croisant son regard désabusé. **« Oh. Ce n'était pas… ah oui, pardon. »**

Puis elle bredouilla **« Juvia ne se souviens pas des détails »**

Il grimaça et claqua la langue. **« Dis pas « détail » comme ça, s'il-te-plait, t'as failli mourir »**

**« Peut-être pas « détails »,** reformula-t-elle, **mais il s'est passé tant de chose que… **

**-Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu as oublié ta propre mort ? **» Il oscillait entre colère et amusement, incrédule face à la manière de penser de sa compagne. **« C'est un peu gros, tu ne crois pas ? »**

« **Juvia pense qu'il y a eu des choses plus importantes pendant cette guerre**, haussa-t-elle les épaules, sans sembler vraiment affectée par ce souvenir.

**« Plus importantes ? »** Il haussa légèrement le ton **« Comme quoi ? ».** Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, sans doute avec le plus d'honnêteté au monde, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à l'entendre.** « Non, Juvia**, souffla-t-il exaspéré, **j'attendais pas de réponses ».** Ses souvenirs, sa peine en la voyant tomber devant ses yeux impuissants, la quantité incroyable de sang maculant les lieux à son réveil. Tout ça était encore beaucoup trop frais pour lui. Il commença à se lever. En fait, elle ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se sentir mieux. Parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'ampleur de la déflagration que cela avait été. **« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire un tour en fin de compte »**

**« Juvia ne voulait pas dire ça, Grey-sama ! Attends ! »**

Il se retourna rageusement vers elle. «** Quoi ? On en a déjà parlé, ça te passe au-dessus, tu le referais là maintenant si tu le pouvais »**

Elle se leva d'un bond, poing serrés. « **Oui, nous en avons déjà parlé**, répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents, **et oui Juvia le referait, mais comme Grey, aux Grands Jeux Magiques. Ne sers pas ce discours à Juvia quand tu ne fais pas mieux !** »

**« Je sais ça !** Rétorqua-t-il en haussant le ton, **Je le sais ! Et c'est ça qui me bouffe, parce que je suis pareil, que j'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir. Mais pourtant je t'ai détesté pour ça, t'imagines même pas !** »

Ils avaient déjà eu cette dispute. Mais il ne s'était jamais avant cela confié à ce point sur cet évènement. Elle laissa tomber ses bras, et le fixa intensément, l'invitant à continuer.

Il baissa les yeux, serra sa mâchoire, agacé, et cherchant ses mots.

**« Je t'ai détesté… parce que j'ai trouvé ça injuste, et égoïste, tellement égoïste. »**

Elle intensifia son regard, et haussa un sourcil qu'il interpréta aisément.

**« Je sais que je suis un connard de penser ça quand je fais exactement pareil** » Il lui jeta un autre coup d'œil et se rectifia « **Que j'ai déjà fait pareil même avant ça, je sais. J'ai finalement compris ce que t'avais pu ressentir après les Grands Jeux Magiques. »**

Elle adoucit son regard. Ils n'avaient plus jamais vraiment reparlé de cette nuit étrange où elle s'était retrouvée chez lui, en pyjama et en larmes, à ressasser de faux -mais non moins douloureux- souvenirs.

**« Je me suis sentis punis, vraiment. Mais le pire… »** Il marqua une pause et leva la tête vers le ciel, peut-être pour réprimer quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler. **« Le pire, ça a été quand je me suis réveillé. Tu ne t'en souviens pas de ça, mais je peux te dire que j'en ai des images nettes, comme si c'était hier encore. J'avais pas rêvé de ça depuis un bail, et pourtant j'ai rarement eu de cauchemars qui me paraissaient aussi réels »**

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, et parvenue à sa hauteur porta sa main à son visage puis lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Elle saisit son regard, avec toute la douceur qu'elle savait transmettre, et lui sourit avec amour et compréhension, lui faisant entendre qu'elle partageait sa peine.

Il la fixa aussi douloureusement droit dans les yeux, avant de pousser un soupir. Il se saisit ensuite de sa main et l'embrassa. Il la regarda longuement, presque douloureusement, puis soupira de nouveau.

**« Tu sais j'ai… j'ai détesté ton amour tellement longtemps après ça. Parce que je l'ai ressentis, au plus profond de moi, à travers ton sang qui coulait dans mes veines. Je voulais pas de ça, mais je l'ai aimé. Et je me suis hais pour ça. Je détestait le fait d'être la raison de ta mort » **Elle chuchota « presque mort ». Il lui jeta un regard entendu et elle mima un « pardon » pour le laisser continuer. Il souffla, et laissa doucement tomber ses mains avant de poursuivre. **« Je pense que tu t'en rends pas compte, mais je t'ai rejeté pendant des mois à cause de ça je pouvais plus supporter ton amour tellement… tellement immense pour moi** »

Elle se taisait, ne le quittant pas du regard, ne sachant pas trop où il voulait en venir, mais écoutant patiemment. Lui ne la regardait plus vraiment, profondément concentré sur cette forme de monologue intérieur qui serait proprement impensable venue de lui sinon dû à la fatigue.

**« Je crois bien… Je crois bien que j'ai détesté ton amour, et en même temps j'en étais fou amoureux »** Elle rougit ardemment, surtout car il lui dit cela de but en blanc en la regardant droit dans les yeux et sans flancher une seule seconde. Puis il soupira et ajouta **« Et après des mois j'ai pu enfin me mettre en accord avec moi-même pour me dire que t'étais sans doute la meilleure chose qui m'était arrivée ».**

Un vaste sourire s'étira sur son visage empourpré.

**« C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? »**

Elle hésita et toussota un peu : **« Eh bien… au moins c'est une bonne fin »**

**« C'était vraiment dur, et je me suis retenu de t'avouer ce que je ressentais en partie à cause de ça » **

Elle grimaça en repensant aux années qu'elle avait passé à l'attendre, désespérant à un point où elle avait finit par penser qu'ils n'iraient jamais plus loin et qu'elle devrait se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient. Clairement, elle avait attendu bien plus longtemps que n'importe qui aurait bien voulu attendre.

Il lui adressa un sourire malicieux, bien que fébrile **« J'espère que ça valait le coup d'attendre »**

**-Bien sûr que cela valait le coup**, sourit-elle sans la moindre hésitation »

Il lui retourna un sourire en coin avant d'ajouter **« Je suis désolé pour ce soir, j'ai fait beaucoup de cauchemars pendant l'année qui a suivi, et puis ça a fini par se calmer mais… Parfois, ça revient, et quand c'est ça… eh bien… c'est assez violent »**

**« Grey-sama n'a pas à s'excuser, Juvia sait tout ça. On n'oublie jamais ce genre de choses. Après les Jeux Magiques, elle a passé… des jours, des semaines même, sans pouvoir vraiment dormir. Ça la rendait folle, les seules fois où elle dormait vraiment c'était que son corps n'en pouvait plus. Et même après notre conversation -ça lui a fait du bien, Juvia l'assure, tu as été d'une grande aide- les cauchemars continuaient, tous les deux jours peut-être, puis une fois par semaine, une fois par mois… c'était dur, c'est vrai, mais cela demande surtout du temps. Juvia ne pense pas que le temps permette d'oublier, mais d'accepter, de… vivre avec, et faire de son mieux que cela n'arrive jamais plus »**

Il lui jeta un regard hagard, les mots amers. **« Mais c'est arrivé encore une fois ».**

**« En effet**, répondit-elle du bout des lèvres, solennellement, n'osant désormais plus trop le regarder en face. »

« **On s'est déjà disputé là-dessus, donc je sais que je ne devrais pas te demander de promettre de ne plus jamais le refaire, mais je te jure**…lui murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. **Je supporterai pas de revivre ça une fois de plus.** »

Elle ne pouvait rien répondre ça cela. Elle se contenta de l'observer avec compréhension. Il poursuivit :

**« J'ai fini par comprendre ce jour-là… Je me suis dit… que c'était vraiment égoïste de se sacrifier comme ça. Je veux dire… C'est… oui, voilà, égoïste, il y a pas d'autres mots. Tu admets juste que tu peux pas vivre dans un monde où l'autre n'existerait plus. Que tu ne le supporteras pas. Donc oui, je sais que ce jour-là, on était juste deux lâches qui ne voulaient pas souffrir. Je comprends. Je comprend que ni toi ni moi ne pourront promettre de ne pas tout donner pour protéger l'autre. Je sais tout ça **» Sa voix se brisa ensuite « **Mais je te jure que… c'est dur quand on est celui qui se réveille »**

Il avait beau la regarder droit dans les yeux, elle ne sut que dire, et se tut à nouveau, levant les yeux en haut, à droite ou à gauche pour faire passer ses larmes.

Il poursuivit encore, même s'il sentait son estomac se nouer, et qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir ses sanglots. Il avait besoin de parler. Il en avait eu besoin depuis des années, à vrai dire, mais s'était toujours retrouvé seul face à ses démons. Il avait appris à serrer les dents dès sa plus tendre enfance : « marche ou crève », son seul mot d'ordre. Mais elle, elle lui avait appris à partager la douleur. S'il avait été frileux jusque-là à se dévoiler, il sentait que cette nuit, cette nuit peut-être enfin, il pouvait déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Elle l'avait rendu plus sensible, c'est vrai.

**« Je te tenais… Je te tenais dans mes bras. Je tremblais tellement que j'avais même du mal. J'ai vérifié ton pouls, mais il n'y avait rien, **secoua-t-il la tête en se pinçant les lèvres, comme s'il revoyait la scène.** J'ai posé la tête contre ton cœur mais… rien encore. Puis j'ai pris ton visage…** » Il renifla, puis passa maladroitement son bras sur son nez. Ses mots étaient fébriles. **« J'ai pris ton visage dans mes mains, et j'ai collé mon front contre le tien… »**. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues désormais sans qu'il ne put plus rien y faire. Il serra la mâchoire encore plus fort, et détourna le regard. **« J'ai murmuré ton nom. Mais tu répondais pas. Alors j'ai parlé plus fort. Mais toujours rien. J'ai cru que c'était une blague, que ça pouvait pas arriver. Alors j'ai hurlé. Putain, j'ai hurlé tellement fort que j'entendais même plus ma voix »**

A ce point-là, les larmes coulaient librement le long des joues de la bleue, qui ressentait amèrement très bien l'agonie de son compagnon.

**« Et j'ai pleuré, bon sang, comme jamais j'avais pleuré. Je te jure, je te promet que… »** Il couvrit son visage de ses mains et tomba à genoux.

Elle se précipita alors vers lui, et l'entoura tendrement de ses bras tout en l'embrassant doucement. Elle posa on menton sur sa tête et lui caressa lentement les cheveux, puis le dos, en lui chuchotant quelques mots rassurants, même si elle-même pleurait abondamment, et que quelques-unes de ses larmes tombèrent sur les cheveux du bruns. Elle le laissa sangloter, pleurer de ton son soul, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue -qui le rendit cette-nuit-là si émotif- eu raison de lui, et qu'il finisse par s'arrêter progressivement.

Elle lui posa un dernier baiser sur le haut de sa tête avant de lui prendre le visage au creux de ses mains pour mieux contempler son visage bouffi et rougit par les larmes. Elle lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa. Il lui rendit son baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompe le contact, le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

**« Tu ne veux toujours pas de tasse de thé ? »**

Il éclata de rire.

**« Si finalement, je vais en prendre »**

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-le moi en commentaire ! Ce serait une super récompense pour mon travail !


End file.
